isufandomcom-20200214-history
Akashic Records
Akashic Records is the Eldeen artifact that appears in Ys: Memories of Celceta. History The Akashic Records is the artifact that contains the world's blueprints, which include the world's structure, its properties, and origins. Everything that happened in the past and everything that will happen in the future are recorded in this artifact. In fact, with the Mask of the Sun, its control key, one can directly interfere with the records and cause some major changes in the real world. However, destroying the Mask of the Sun causes the Akashic Records to shut down permanently. Also, the Akashic Records are not absolute; changes can be made in the real world that differ from what the Akashic Records predicted. If such inconsistencies happen, the wielder of the Mask of the Sun can go inside the world inside the Akashic Records, Iris, and correct the records in order to keep them relevant the real world. In Games Eldeel, one of the last remaining Eldeen, brought the Akashic Records and the Mask of the Sun with him when the Atlas continent was destroyed by Ark of Napishtim 800 years ago. He considered it his sacred duty to use the Akashic Records to ration out knowledge to people and maintain global balance. Unfortunately, when Eldeel was taken over by his dark persona, he used the Akashic Records to turn the land of Celceta into a dangerous sea of trees, destroying the once flourishing kingdom in the process. After King Lefance turned Eldeel back to normal, Eldeel returned to his task of distributing knowledge to people. By the time of Ys: Memories of Celceta, Eldeel's dark persona starts to resurface again. In order to prevent himself from repeating the calamity 800 years ago, Eldeel gives the Mask of the Sun to Adol in hopes that it will never be reached by his dark persona. However, through actions of Gruda, the member of the clan of darkness, Eldeel's dark persona manages to regain the Mask of the Sun and starts rewriting reality in order to cause massive calamities and test humanity. Using the power of the Mask of the Moon, Adol and his party manage to return Eldeel to normal. However, Gruda secretly steals the Mask of the Sun and proceeds to travel to the world inside the Akashic Reocords, Iris, in order to rewrite reality and cause massive disasters for humanity to overcome. After following him to Iris and overcoming many trials, Adol and his party manage to defeat Gruda, who transferred all the knowledge of the Akashic Records into himself and turned into the false god of causality, Akasha-Glyph. Nevertheless, even after Gruda's defeat, the Akashic Records start going berserk due to too many inconsistencies. Fearing that the resulting disaster will destroy all of the continent, Eldeel asks that Adol destroy the Mask of the Sun. Adol successfully destroys the Mask of the Sun by throwing it into Mount Vesuvio and the Akashic Records get permanently shut down, unable to affect the world any longer and freeing Eldeel from his burden. Gallery iriscore.jpg|The core of the Akashic Records within Iris, the World of Chronicles. maskofthesun.jpg|The Mask of the Sun, the control key to the Akashic Records. Category:Eldeen artifact